


Opal Revelation

by TheRoseBanshee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseBanshee/pseuds/TheRoseBanshee
Summary: With a pair of earrings Link is able to let go of some guilt and return Miphas armor.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 251





	Opal Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I always see fics where it's always like "since you cant remember we dont know if you would have accepted the armor," but I felt that wasnt necessarily true. I dont know if this will be ooc since Link's character is really up to interpretation of the player.
> 
> Also my head canon is Zora are who came up with sign language to communicate under water, and before the calamity races who needed to learn would commonly go to the domain to be taught. 
> 
> Since the calamity, the races are bit more separated, it can still be learned in gerudo town as well because it is mandated for guards to know as a tactical advantage. However common citizen dont need to learn it so Isha and some others dont know it. 
> 
> Unfortunately for Link it is uncommon for Hylians to know aside from the sheika because there silent ninjas, and unfortunately also the Yiga clan. That's why much like when it's obvious to us that we are talking to a yiga clan member, it is to link, because they automatically approach him speaking in sign, and smelling like bananas.
> 
> It's rare to find a Goren who can understand sign. Their fingers arent able to perform some of the finer movements, but they're more relaxed and less prone to get annoyed when link can only point or grunt to communicate. Instead of sign the Goren do use something similar to morse code. Unfortunately Link doesnt know it.
> 
> The Rito arent well versed in sign especially since the have wings instead of hands, but because music is so important to their culture instead of sign language they have formed an interpretive language that can be communicated through music with the help of an instrument. Kass however does know how to read sign language since his teacher was a sheika he just cant use it himself because again wings, sometimes when Link finds him at an inn Link will teach him some new words or let him brush up on what he previously learned and Kass will teach him some of the musical language, Link doesn't own an instrument but he gets by with whistling.

Link looks at the opal earrings Isha had handed him. They are pricey, and he doesn't need a swim speed buff with the enchanted armor Mipha had made, but that is exactly why they are worth the rupees he quickly thrusts to Isha. He needed to accept the armor out of necessity, but with the greater meaning behind accepting, it left a deep seated guilt in his stomach that burns him even now wearing his vain disguise. He cringes every time he has to resort to putting it on. So putting in the earrings he grabs Isha's hands and smiles up at her in thanks. He would like to express just how freeing her beautifully crafted earrings are, but his throat is tight with emotions and unfortunately Isha doesn't understand sign. The gratitude must reach her however, as he feels her large hand gently pat the top of his head, chuckling at the small Hylians antics. "The opals look stunning with your complexion little vai, but I suspect they are for more than just looks. I am happy to help out a friend." 

After what could account as goodbye from Link he withdraws to an alleyway of gerudo town, to teleport to the shrine that lays nestled in the center of the Zora domain. Taking a moment to steel his nerves, he picks a few lotuses and gathers the bright crabs that scatter around the shrine. The flowers and crabs are unnecessary, his stock full enough in the mysterious technology of the sheika slate. However, he knows this is going to be emotionally draining as he stares up to gaze at the statue that stands tall in the center of the domain. Despite being made of stone, the statue’s face looks anything but. She looks down at him with a gentle fondness, the same expression he glimpses on the edge of death before her grace heals him to consciousness. He briefly entertains the idea of leaving the armor folded at her feet, but despite not remembering her more than snippets, he knows that would be disrespectful to the fallen champion who was once a dear friend. He knows deep down they were close even if he can't remember.

Taking a deep breath he starts up the winding stairs until he reaches the dais to speak to the king who smiles cheerfully down at him. On the left of the king stands the weathered form of Muzu who is looking at Link with disinterest. The expression strikes the Hylian as odd since even when apologizing, the old zora still held his nose up in superiority to Link. Link had grown accustomed to staring at flaring nostrils not disinterested eyes. Even odder is the prince who stands to the right of the king. It's as if he looks at Link like he would a stranger. Usually Sidon was quick with cheerful praise that makes Link’s heart flutter and stomach roll with even more guilt. All he can do is cock his head in confusion before the booming voice of the king cheerfully grabs his attention, "greeting young maiden it is quite late for travellers to pay respects to the King, what brings you to the domain at such an hour?"

"Young maiden?" Links eyes widen as he looks down to be greeted by beautiful teal and gold silk, only then remembering he had teleported from inside gerudo town with no time between to change. Usually he'd be fond of the garments, he quite enjoys the way they look and feel, but this situation is already awkward, and a quick glance to the three zora, especially the prince, has him feeling especially flustered. His ears drop in embarrassment sporting the same red that has overtaken his cheeks. He fumbles as he removes the head piece letting his hair loose to tickle his face as he peeks through it. The king just lets out a full bellied laugh "Link what a surprise you certainly had this old Zora fooled! l do hope you will regale us with the story of your appearance later, however I assume by your reaction that it is not why you came here. 

Link notices the two other Zora's behavior quickly become more "normal" as he pockets the headpiece and veil. Muzu’s nose raises high in disdain, and Sidon sports a beaming smile though his face has appeared to take on a blue tinge for some reason. Link had no time though to pay either attention as he turns to face the king again. He pulls the folded garment out and moves to hand it to the king. The royal crest glitters in the lights of the domain making it unmistakable what the item is. 

The king gently takes it into his hand, far more reverent and gentle than what should be capable of someone his size. It is Muzu who breaks the silence voice shrill and almost overtaking the small Hylian's senses. He winces as the old Zora accuses him of disrespecting Mipha's memory by casting it aside like some common garment, it's an insult to the royal family. Her very scales are woven in their with love. A proposal that anyone let alone a lowly hylian would be honored to accept. 

The king quiets him with a cough, he proceeds in a voice soft, melancholy as if adrift in memory, "Muzu that is enough, he looks at Link with wisdom only brought upon with age and loss, his gaze flickers to the earrings as if in understanding, but he still asks, "may we have the reasoning behind this, usually accepting and then returning royal zora armor would be grounds for war between our races," link and the other two Zora pale at that, but the king just chuckles, " however I know you accepted the armor not even remembering who you are and under necessity for its enchantments to save our kingdom. Even had you accepted it under different circumstances it would have been for naught since Mipha is no longer with us." The king's eyes grow misty mentioning her name. "Still it seems strange to return an item that could be beneficial to your quest, so again I am curious as to your reasoning?"

Link swallows in a fruitless effort to speak, so he raises his hands to sign. The zora needing to speak underwater are all taught sign, it is as second nature to them, as the spoken language, he assumes this is why he must have spent so much time in the domain before the calamity, and why even now he feels more at home here than even his home in Hatteno, he has only met a few Hylians who understand what he says with his hands. Taking a deep breath to control the shaking of his hands, he signs, "the moment the significance of the armor was stated I wanted to refuse it," he keeps signing ignoring Muzu's indignant squawk, "it's as you say I only accepted out of necessity, it was the only way to defeat Vah Ruta and free her spirit." Looking at the armor he pauses his movements briefly to sigh but continues , "I would have returned it the moment we defeated vah ruta, but I still needed it to travel to the next divine beast. I swim like a drowning cuckoo, but I recently acquired these earrings that contain the same enchantment an I can properly return it. I want to honor her and I feel it is best kept with her family as I know that even 100 years ago I would not have accepted it as I did not love her in that way. 

Of course once again it is Muzu who speaks, "how dare you say you would not accept the love of princess Mipha so surely. Who could have been better surely not some hylian lass," 

"Hush Muzu," its Sidon who interrupts turning to Link, “does this mean you have regained your memories."

Link just shakes his head.

"Then how can you say so surely that you'd not accept," Muzu snaps.

Link looked down his ears drooping in apprehension his hands clench the soft material of the gerudo pants and for the first time that day he speaks, barely a whisper, but in the now quiet room, the sound carries, "I..I like males the w...way I'm told I'm s.. su...sup.suposed to like females," he continues in sign, his voice burning from the single admission, "I don't think that is something forgotten memories would change." He refuses to look up afraid of the reactions. For some reason he is scared, a feeling that is from over 100 years ago that he doesn't know the source of, but makes him tense nonetheless.

Muzu huffs, "I guess that is a satisfactory reason," he leaves the room promptly grumbling about stupid Hylians and 100 year old hang ups on stupid things. Link looks up confused, he was sure the old Zora would be the first to look at him with disgust but if anything he almost loses some of the pretentious nature he seems to direct at Link. The Hylian turns to the other two only to be more confused. The prince looks at link with an expression that makes his heart skip, and his face flushes for the first time in the night not out of embarrassment. The kings expression is only more confusing, he just looks bemused, and Link can only cock his head in confusion. 

At the sight of the champion of Hyrule, the one meant to defeat ganon, wearing silk womens finery, master sword strapped to his back and stunned into confusion, the king can only chuckle. He had known even before the great calamity why Mipha had never given the garment. She and the Hylian had been close. She had been the one to teach Link sign and gotten the quiet boy burdened by traditions and an overwhelming destiny to open up. He suspects it is for this reason Mipha was the only one before now that Link had told this particular secret to. He remembers that week, the princess had been crushed, but instead of moping the usual soft spoken girl was livid, not at Link, but at the Hylian traditions that have made the boy need to hide such a natural part of himself. "Do not be confused young champion, we are Zora, love is a pillar of importance to our race. We do not have marriage of convenience and take proposals seriously as you can ascertain by the armor you've brought home to us. We know love is a strength and uncontrollable and natural so we do not have the same prejudices that you grew up with 100 years ago along with the other Hylians," the king smiles as Links posture slowly releases its tension, "besides the great calamity, it is one of the reasons that the elders have such disdain for Hylians, especially Muzu and Seggin," the king cannot stop laughing through his explanation as the elf's eyes grow, somehow even larger in realization, "because of that I would like to thank you for sharing that part of you I know that it must have taken some courage, and the fact you revealed it to respect my daughters memory is honorable." 

Link sighs in relief at the King's words he had worried he'd be exiled for dishonoring the royal family, or for where his attractions lie. He feels as if a weight is lifted, a century old weight that he's come so accustomed to carrying, it is only now as he can breathe that he realizes just how weighed down he was.

Sidon's voice breaks his internal musings,

"Do not worry my dearest friend very few Hylians share the same prejudices, after 100 years, and the shattering of their kingdom, only the older Hylians even remember those traditions let alone honor them." Link smiles slightly at the encouraging words before ungracefully yawning. 

"Sidon why don't you take the champion to one of the guest chambers, I fear he is about to fall asleep on his feet and I'd rather we didn't let calamity ganon win because the champion hit his head and bled out from exhaustion," link can only smile gratefully at the king. He has fought monster hordes, been blown up by guardians, and occasionally his own miscalculated rune bomb, but somehow this night has felt like one of the most exhausting yet rewarding battles. He follows the prince, his vision hooded with sleep. After stumbling the third time on the journey to the guest rooms, he is enveloped in large arms and feels his feet raise off the ground. He would complain, usually, but sleep was fast overtaking his senses and he can only sigh pressing further into cool skin. It feels heavenly soothing against the sunburn on his skin, unavoidable in the gerudo desert. He feels darkness completely overtake him as he is gently deposited into a zora waterbed. 

He dreams as he feels a gentle pressure on his forehead and smiles in his sleep.

He doesn't have nightmares, for once it is peaceful inside his head.


End file.
